


Dinner Date

by IllusiveSoul



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveSoul/pseuds/IllusiveSoul
Summary: Ash invites Samantha to a restaurant. It doesn't go the way she expected.
Relationships: Samantha Traynor/Ashley Williams
Kudos: 15





	Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2020 using the prompts from wickedwitch of the wilds on Tumblr
> 
> Day 3: Public Sex

It had taken a lot of contact pulling to get them the reservation at the restaurant. The most premium place on the Citadel, filled with the fancy pants from every species. Fancy pants that made Ashley's Specter rank mattered for very little. But Samantha had wanted to eat here for a long time. 

And she wasn't going to let her girl down.

Before they knew it, a couple of hours had passed, of them just talking to each other, smiling and beaming with joy, enjoying the food.

A couple of bottles of champagne had passed too.

"I love your dress. You should wear them more often" Samantha said, as she rested her head on Ashley's shoulder, smelling the perfume the soldier had on her skin.

"You think so ?" Ashley smiled, the soft light of the restaurant table making it hard to hide her blush "I've never been the dress type. Mainly cause… this will sound dumb, but my arms and legs are… kinda big"

"Yes, you are a strong amazon beefcake who has amazing legs, amazing arms and an amazing body, and you should be proud of it and wear dresses more often because you look amazing in them" Traynor replied, her hand tracing the musculature in Ashley's arm "And more importantly…"

William's eyes went wide as she felt Traynor's hand beginning to caress her leg, slowly and tortuously moving towards her inner thigh "...You are my beefcake"

Ashley's face went red, wanting to tell Samantha to stop but not wanting to at the same time. Her eyes remained focused on the people and servers around them, trying to make sure no one was looking their way.

"Samantha… Sam… Oh, God…"

Traynor smiled as she pulled Ashley's legs open, and began to softly rub the fabric of her underwear, feeling how Ashley quivered more and more under her touch.

"Samantha, baby… You're drunk…"

"Hmm, drunk on you, love" she replied before planting a long kiss on the soldier's neck, drawing a quick gasp from the woman.

"Baby, people will see…" Ashley replied, staring in discreet mortification at each person that passed, biting her hand as each word and each move Samantha took made the fire build up in her lower body "People will stare…"

"Let them stare" Traynor replied, gidding "Let them know you're mine"

"Sammy…"

"Uh, oh" Samantha said, as she moved and placed her lips directly by Ashley's ear "Someone's wet. And I've just gotten started"

Ashley covered her face with her hands, trying to bury herself in them, her face and body feeling like they were on fire as Samantha slipped 2 fingers inside her as she rubbed circular motions over her clit, sending shivers up and down her spine.

Opening her eyes for a brief moment, Ashley saw the Krogran waiter that served them at the end of the long hall of tables, walking directly towards them with their meals.

"Baby… Samantha… coming…"

"Good" Traynor replied.

"Not me! Oh, fuck… the waiter!"

"Oh"

Ashley gasped at the loss of contact as Samantha pulled her fingers out of her and sat upright in her chair again. Ashley let out a hushed groan as Samantha slowly sucked clean her humid fingers as she stared directly at her.

As the Krogan arrived and placed their dishes on the table, he gave a concerned look towards Ashley

"Are you feeling well, lady ? Is the food not to your liking ? You look unwell"

"She's just a little flushed cause of the drinks" Samantha replied, smiling warmly towards the waiter "She'll be alright. The food is really good. Finger lickilingly good, right, darling ?"

Ashley turned towards Samantha, her face still reddish "Yes, sweetie. Finger lickilingly good"

As the waiter left, Williams gave a quick glance at the people around them, and when she was sure no one was looking, she slipped her hand under the table and under Samantha's dress, taking her ass cheek in her hand and giving it a rough squeeze.

The gasp that left Samantha's lips was the cutest thing she'd ever heard.

"Hope you enjoyed your appetizer" Ashley said, grabbing Samantha's ass harder, smiling as Traynor was the one now blushing "I'm getting my main dish when we get home"


End file.
